Irish Magic
by Cameron
Summary: New smut chap up! Fluffy story about life after Voldie. R for later chappies. ROFC, HHr, DG. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

All things Potterish belong to JK Rowling. not me. no, I'm not related to her, and I cannot claim any of her characters, I can claim mine though!!!! MUHAHAHAAHA!!!! Brighid is mine!!!!! :: clears throat :: sorry about that, the evil me got away. really, I'm fine.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I swear to Merlin above that if ya don't come in here right now, so help me, I will hex you into oblivion! RON!!" Brighid Weasley was upset. Her Irish brogue kept increasing as she yelled at her husband. A little red head popped around the kitchen door.  
"Mum, what did Dad do now?"  
"Aidan, that's none of your business. Room, now!"  
"Yes, Mum!" The seven year old knew better than to push his mother when her brogue was up and her freckles were almost hidden because she was so red.  
Aidan turned around to run upstairs, but ran face first into his Dad. "Boy, Dad, Mum's in a right snit. You'll be lucky if you come out of there still able to hold a wand!" Ron's eyes got wider and his face turned just one shade paler. His son, while a Weasley, did not embellish, and knowing his wife, she would hex him so he couldn't stand upright, let alone use a wand.  
"Don't you worry, Aidan." Ron ruffled his son's hair, which still had a bit of floo powder in it. "Now, I'd head up to your room if you don't want to see your dear old dad here hexed into the next universe." Aidan nodded, hugged his dad and ran upstairs. Ron smiled, knowing that Aidan would find a way to listen to the whole argument. After all, he was a Weasley.  
"Yes, Darling?" Ron asked as he slowly came into the kitchen.  
"Ya don't have the right to call me darlin'." Ron cringed. "Do ya even know whatcha've done?" Brighid was livid. She tried pulling her auburn ringlets out of her eyes, but they kept falling into her face because she shook her head with so much force. It was one of Ron's favorite things about his wife. When she got mad, she got her Irish up, and became more and more upset, and her face turned the color of her hair.  
"I dropped Aidan with Mum?"  
"Yes, you flooed him over there, not that I mind so much that he was there, Merlin knows, I love your mam and Aidan can always stay there, but because ya didna tell me where he was and you were supposta take care o' him! No, instead, you dropped him with your mam, and had a pint with Harry and your brither-in-law!" Ron started to move on the opposite side of the island in the kitchen to avoid any hexes she might throw at him. After all, she had turned his hair bright purple one time just because he made her mad.  
"I'm sorry, love, really, I am. But, Harry and Draco wanted to have a pint before Harry had to leave for Hogwarts, and I thought."  
"I don't care what Harry and Draco wanted, ya could have owled me." Her voice was becoming quiet, which was never a good sign.  
"Ah, Bri, you won't let a little thing like this make you upset, especially since it is our anniversary tomorrow. You remember how we met?" Ron was hoping to distract his wife with their favorite story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Years Ago  
  
"I'll kill that Malfoy prat if it's the last thing I do!" Brighid O'Connell muttered as she opened up her office door and stormed out to find him. In her rage, she didn't notice the lanky redhead in her way until she ran straight into him. "Watch where yer goin', will ye?"  
"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!" Ron spat back at her. He was in a foul mood after his lunch date.  
"Look, Mr. Weasley, I don't have the time to discuss who was in the wrong here, so, if ye'll excuse me, I've got some hexin' to do."  
"How did you know my name?"  
"You look like my assistant, Ginny. I'm guessin' she's yer sister only because she said she had two brithers workin' here at the Ministry, and yer not Percy. If ye'll excuse me." Brighid tried to squeeze past him, but he put his arm on the wall and she stopped again, the rage building in her.  
"And just whom are we hexing? If I'm correct, you work as a liaison in the International Wizarding department. Not a lot of call for hexing there, I'm afraid." It was one of the things Ron had heard from Ginny about her job. She also had said that this O'Connell was a tough boss. Ginny had never said, however, that O'Connell was this beautiful.  
"Look, I really don't think it's any of yer business, but if ye must know, it is a personal matter. Actually, it's involving yer sister. Her boyfriend has been distracting her so much that none of the things I've asked her to do have gotten done." She hastily pushed back an auburn ringlet that refused to stay behind her ear. She then moved her hands to her hips and placed them there, knowing full well that Ron would not allow her to get by. Brighid contemplated an escape route, but nothing cunning was coming to mind.  
"Ginny doesn't have a boyfriend." Ron said. He knew full well that Ginny was single, because if she weren't, this boyfriend would have hell to pay.  
"Tell that to Draco Malfoy, who hangs around her all day." Brighid stepped to the right, and Ron stepped to his left, following her, still standing in her way.  
"You have to be kidding me. Draco Malfoy? If he so much laid one hand on her."  
"He's probably laid a whole lot more than a hand on her. Excuse me!"  
"I'll kill that wanker!"  
"Get in line!" She said as she stepped around him. He hastily turned around and followed her.  
"Oh, no, Miss O'Connell, I've known him longer, I get to kill him first." Ron stated, fast on her heels as they headed towards the Department of Finance, where Draco worked as a liaison between Gringott's and the Ministry of Magic.  
"Miss O'Connell is my old spinster aunt, my name is Brighid, or Dr. O'Connell."  
"Doctor?" Ron asked, surprised. Not many witches or wizards held muggle titles like "doctor." He decided to press only because it was a long walk to the Department of Finance, and he thought she was rather impressive. Maybe after he killed Malfoy, he could have a drink with this Brighid O'Connell.  
"Yes, I went to Oxford and got my degree in Political Science, it really comes in handy when ye're dealin' with seven different continents full of wizards."  
"Ah. I thought it took a rather long time to acquire a p-h-e."  
"Ph D. Doctorate of Philosophy." She shook her head. Obviously, Ron did not work with Muggles enough to know their degrees. "And yes, it normally takes a while, but it all came so easily to me that I had my doctorate a year before I turned 22." Ron was reminded of his friend Hermione. Everything always came easy to her. Hermione and Brighid would get along fabulously, he thought. Before he had time to ponder it, they were at Malfoy's office. Sure enough, Ginny was inside, obviously flirting with him, flipping her hair every so often as she laughed at a, most likely, horrible joke. Ron opened the door and motioned for Brighid to go first. "Miss Weasley!" She said, as though surprised to find Ginny there. "Did ye happen to deliver that report to Mr. Longbottom that I asked ye to?" Ginny's eyes widened, realizing that she was in trouble now. Little did she know what else was waiting for her.  
"Virginia Weasley! What do you think you're doing in Malfoy's office? Did you not think that I wouldn't find out about this?"  
"Now, hang on Weasel. Your sister is a grown woman and if she wants to see me, I think that's her decision." Malfoy said as he stood up to his full 6'. Of course, he was no Ron, who stood at least five inches taller.  
"Listen, ferret, if you so much as laid one hand on my baby sister, I'll kill you, I swear to it!" Ron was getting redder and redder. Meanwhile, O'Connell was laying into Ginny about not getting her work done. The whole room was full of red faces. Ginny's was the only one of embarrassment, however. The office was utter pandemonium, until the Boy- Who-Lived walked in.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" He shouted; everyone stopped to look at Harry. Everyone started talking at once.  
"I'm tryin' to get my assistant."  
"Harry, Malfoy is trying to pick up Ginny."  
"Harry, Ron's being an absolute prat."  
"Potty, this doesn't concern you."  
"BE QUIET!" Everyone fell silent. "This isn't a shouting match, people! Now, let's all calm down and tell me what happened, one at a time. Malfoy, since it's you're office, you first."  
"Well, I was just talking to Ginny here" Brighid snorted. Malfoy sent her a glare. "And then Weasel and his girlfriend show up and start yelling."  
"I am not his girlfriend, I just met the man!" Brighid said, almost jumping at him, but Harry held her back.  
"Now Miss.?"  
"Dr. O'Connell."  
"Doctor, what happened?"  
"I was lookin' for my assistant, Ginny, here, when I ran into Mr. Weasley, and he came with me. I simply wanted to know why Miss Weasley was not doin' her job!"  
"That's not fair, I did what you asked me to!"  
"No ye did not!" The two started bickering.  
"QUIET!" Harry roared. Peace came back to the room. "Ron, you're pretty easy to figure out. Malfoy, your sister, you're over protective, got it." Ron started to object but Harry glared at him. "Look, Ron, Ginny's not 12 years old anymore, and you cannot protect her. If she wants to date an idiot like Malfoy, that's her decision." Draco glared at Harry's comment. "Dr. O'Connell, if Ginny is not doing her job, simply suggest that she be transferred to a different position, because you obviously cannot work together. Now, I suggest that we all depart Malfoy's office, so we can all get back to work. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Harry sighed, another crisis averted. And he left the room.  
"Ginny, would you care to take a walk?" Draco asked her. Ginny nodded and threw a look of sheer "you can't do anything about it" to her brother. Ron started to follow them out of the office, but Brighid held him back.  
"Let them go, Ron." He huffed, but stayed behind. Ron looked at her, and decided that it was Friday afternoon, after all.  
"Want to skip out early today and go get a drink?"  
"I think I need one."  
"Excellent. Shall we?" He gestured towards the door, and she smiled.  
  
A/N So, maybe it's short. I WANT REVIEWS, please? 


	3. Chapter 3

For those who wish to know, this chap contains some mild smut. hehehe, okay, a lot of smut. Yey! I mean.. Ahem, if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks!  
  
Brighid was happy for the first time in her life. She was finally dating a worthwhile guy, who actually cared about her. They had been dating for 6 months, and he never tried to push her into the sack. Granted, they had fooled around, but Ron did not want to push her into sleeping with him. Previous boyfriends had used her for sex, and then left. Yes, Brighid had used some of those men for her own enjoyment, but Ron was different. She wanted more from him. It seemed that he wanted more from her as well.  
  
Ron had been planning their anniversary dinner for two weeks. Unbeknownst to most, Ron was a hopeless romantic and wanted to make their 6-month anniversary special. He enlisted the help of his best friend, Harry, to help him make dinner. Harry was a magnificent chef, and had managed several special dinners between himself and his fiancée, Hermione Granger. Ron had heard Hermione rave about his cooking abilities for at least two years, and since Ron couldn't cook macaroni and cheese without burning something, he needed help.  
"Harry, do you think this will work?" Ron asked as he mashed potatoes.  
"Do I think what will work?" He responded, opening the oven to check the pork chops.  
"Do you think that I can tell her that I really love her?" Harry turned and looked at Ron.  
"You've been dating for six months, and you haven't told her that you love her?"  
"Well, not exactly. She's never said it either. I mean, we like each other, care about each other, but, Harry, I think she's the first girl I've ever wanted to eat dinner with me every night, and wake up next to every morning. I feel like if she's not with me, I shouldn't be with anyone else. I don't want to say it Harry, but I think she's the one." Ron looked up from the potatoes and glanced at his friend. "Do you feel like this about Hermione?"  
"Of course! If we're apart, it doesn't feel right."  
"Exactly! Look, man, don't tell Bri, or Herm, cause if you tell Hermione, she'll tell Bri, but one day, I'm gonna marry that girl." Harry smiled. He remembered the anxiety he felt before he asked his 'Mione to marry him. "I'm not gonna ask her yet, I mean, neither of us are at a point where we can get married, hell, we haven't even slept together yet." Harry dropped the spoon he was using to stir the steamed veggies with.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, we haven't slept together yet. Trust me, it's been a long six months, and Ronnie Jr. is getting lonely." Harry shuddered; he didn't want to think about that. "Sorry, mate, but it's true. The thing is, it's not for lack of trying. We've gotten together, messed around, took care of 'needs', but then we always fall asleep in each other's arms before we can go all the way. Not that I'm complaining, I love having her curled up next to me, but Harry, I need to have sex!" Harry winced, again, too much information. "I hate to ask mate, but how long was it before you and Hermione hit the sack?"  
"Two weeks."  
"WHAT?"  
"Come, on, Ron, we were 17, randy as ever, catastrophe had struck, after we defeated Voldemort, we both needed comfort and release. So, we broke each other in, for lack of a better term." This time Ron shuddered, not wanting to think about his two best friends going at it. "Look, mate, it's seven o'clock, Bri will be over soon, I'm going to leave, just remember, turn off the oven after you take out the pork chops, put some butter out for the spuds, don't overcook the veggies, and, Ron?" Ron looked at Harry, with a bewildered, almost scared look on his face that reminded Harry of the time they almost ran into the Hogwart's Express in Mr. Weasley's enchanted car. "Relax, mate. Have fun, just tell her the truth, can't go wrong with that." He smiled, took off his apron, and disapparated with a pop. As soon as Harry left, the doorbell rang. Ron wiped off his hands, and went to the door.  
Brighid came in and kissed her boyfriend. "Somthin' smells great, Ron, has Harry been cookin' for ye again?" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers snuck up around his neck as she stood on tiptoe.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Lucky guess, I suppose. Considerin' ye've never made so much as a pop tart in my presence. As a matter of fact, I have it from a very good source that ye've burned macaroni and cheese before." She grinned.  
"Oh, really?" She nodded, and he started tickling her. Brighid let out a squeal, and tried to tickle him back, to no avail. He was much taller, much stronger, and much larger. He picked her up and tossed her on the couch. "Now, where did you hear that from?" He stood at the end of the couch, looking down at her.  
"I was sworn to secrecy, and I willna tell ye!" She made the motion of zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key.  
"Really?" She nodded. "You won't tell me?" She nodded again. "Okay, your decision." And with that, he leapt on her and started tickling her viciously. Brighid squealed again, as she was very ticklish, and kept trying to get him back, as he was ticklish as well. At some point their tickling slowed down, and he leaned down and kissed her. Things quickly took a different tune as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. He flipped them around so she was on top, and started running his hands down her back and over her shapely derriere, as their tongues caressed each other.  
Brighid came up for air and put her knees on either side of Ron's hips and sat up. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in a lacy black bra. Ron ran his hands down the front of her, and over her breasts. Gods how he loved those breasts. In order to worship them further, he snuck his hands around her and took off her bra. She leaned down and kissed him again, he kept his hands on her breasts. They fit perfectly in his palms. She struggled to get him out of his shirt until he flipped them over again so he was on top and she wasted no time pulling his button down shirt over his head. He kissed her again and she wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling his passion against her. She pushed her hips towards his to tell him what she wanted. Ron pulled up from her mouth and smiled. Brighid smiled back at him and he moved down to kiss each of her breasts.  
She shuddered as he took her left nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it. Her eyes closed, enjoying the ecstasy of it all. After he worshiped her left breast thoroughly, he started on her other breast, glancing up at her face occasionally, seeing her eyes closed in passion, he moved from her breasts and kissed down her stomach and stopped at her pants. He slowly unzipped them, and she moved her hips up to allow him to take them off. Ron wasted no extra time by also removing her lacy black knickers. He knelt in front of her, looking at her naked body. Brighid was an Irish goddess, in his mind. Her long auburn hair pillowed out behind her and her eyes were a green sea of passion. Impossible as it seemed, he grew harder just looking at her pale skin that had a flush about it.  
He took one of her feet and kissed the instep of it. He kissed his way, slowly, up her leg and grazed over the mound of dark red, neatly trimmed curls, and down her other leg. "Bastard," she whispered as he kissed her other foot and back up her leg. "That's better, you tease." He smiled as he kissed her upper thigh. Ron then worshipped her womanly parts like she had never felt before. "Gods, that man has a magnificent tongue," she thought as he continued to lap at her. She felt it begin to build, but just as she was going to go over the edge, he stopped. Her eyes snapped open. "Why did you.?" He put a finger to her mouth, and kissed back up her stomach and to her lips. She tasted herself in his mouth. Then he stood up, bent over, scooped her up and walked into his bedroom and gently put her onto his bed.  
Brighid nearly went over the edge just looking at him like that, his eyes wild with the promise of things to come (no pun intended), red hair messy from her running her hands through it, and pants tented out. She giggled as she looked at his straining crotch. "Let me help you with that," she said as she sat up and undid his belt, unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped them. She nearly giggled again as she saw his happy face boxers, but she didn't want to break the mood. He helped her pull them down, and stood there in all of his naked glory. Her hand snaked up around his waist, and pulled him down, rolled him over, and she settled on top of him. "Do you want to do this?" he whispered, knowing he couldn't take much more of her being so close to his arousal. She nodded, and guided him into her. Ron let her take control, knowing that if he did, that it would be over in five seconds, and he wanted to let this feeling continue as long as possible. She gasped as she settled over him completely. It had been a long time since she had done this, and it hurt a little, but she was soon picking up the pace and he was ramming into her. Brighid let out a quiet scream as she came, and he gasped out her name and quickly followed suit. She slid off of him and lay next to him. "I love you," he said into her ear. She smiled. "I love ye too." He put his arms around her, and they held each other for what seemed like hours until..  
"Do you smell somethin' burnin'?"  
"Oh Merlin! Dinner!" He jumped out of bed, pulled on his boxers, and ran into the smoky kitchen. She grabbed a shirt of his out of his drawer, quickly buttoned it and ran into the kitchen. He pulled out a pan from the smoking oven, and she grabbed her wand and did a quick spell to rid the kitchen of the black smoke. She looked down at the black lumps that were pork chops, and started to giggle. He also pulled the vegetables, now completely limp and wrinkly, off the stove. Ron looked at her, exasperated. "What are you laughing at?"  
"Ginny said ye couldna cook without burnin' somethin'!" His tense mood broke and he started laughing too. "Even if ye canna cook, I still love ye." He put his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his and he settled his head on top of hers.  
"I love you too. Happy anniversary." He said, still laughing as he gestured to the ruined meal. She reached up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  
"Happy anniversary."  
  
Many, many, many thanks to my two reviewers! That makes me happy! I hope that everyone continues to read and review! This is my first attempt at smut, so please tell me, yey? Nay? Good? Bad? Let me know! 


End file.
